In general, in liquid crystal display devices, in order to dissipate heat generated from a light source such as a light emitting diode, there are known a technology of arranging a metal radiator plate on a back surface of a substrate on which the light source is arranged, and a technology of forming heat conductive tape on the back surface of the substrate (see Patent Literature 1).